Weapons
by Colored Chaos Theory
Summary: It started with a necklace and a sickle. Before Tenten knew it, she was in too deep to come back out. NEJIXTENTEN! aslo some tentenXOC but that wont last long... hopefully


Hi people

**Hi people!! I know I will probably abandon this story like all the others but I will try not to. Kk? ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**Tenten's POV**

I hummed as I got dressed. Yes I know a 14 year old kunoichi should not hum but I couldn't help it. It was my birthday. I just turned 14. I grabbed my scrolls and kunai pouch and raced downstairs.

"Morning Honey." Said my mother.

"Morning Mom" I responded. People can say that parents worry too much when their children are ninjas and that can cause bad family relationships. I won't say my parents don't drive my up a wall with their constant "Oh Tenten be careful" and "Stay safe sweetie" stuff but they are more relaxed. That's probably they were ninjas too, my dad still is one, and probably because they trained me well and they believe in me. I won't get a cheesy and corny about this but I AM grateful for their support.

"We made your favorite Patensy. Smiley face pancakes," my dad said using my old pet name. Don't ask how that happened. I just don't know. I blushed. Partly because of the pancakes because they half sang that so loud I bet the neighbors heard it.

"What? You too old for smiley face pancakes?"

"No it's just you don't have yell it so the all of Konoha can hear it."

"Hey Miru! Our little baby is getting too grown up for smiley face pancakes." My dad said. I protested.

"I never said that! I just said you don't have to yell it for the neighbors to hear." My dad chuckled. I fumed.

"One of these days you guys are going to embarrass all the way Suna and I will have to get plastic surgery and change my fighting style so no one knows I am related to you."

"When that happens I will be sure to have helped!" yelled my little brother, Jounochi, or Jounjoun for short. My dad laughed again. I began to eat my pancakes.

"Hey you added to M&M's!!" I yelled happily.

"'Course we did. It's your birthday." Said my father.

"Hope you're not too old for them." My mother teased.

"I will never get too old for smiley face pancakes with M&M's" I said seriously.

"Nee-san, Nee-san. Go up to your room please." Jounochi yelled. 'My family yells too much' I thought.

"Ok" I walked up to my room. When I entered the first thing I noticed was a large box on my bed. I opened it. I side were three new sealing scrolls, 12 new arrows and a sickle on a chain with a handle at the end of the chain. Just what I had wanted. I also noticed a kunai with something attached to it sticking out of my floor. At first I though the paper was a bomb. Then I realized that if it was a bomb it would have gone of already and I would be dead. I walked over and picked it up. It was a note. The note said "Come early to the meeting spot- Neji." I must have looked surprised because at that moment, my little brother barged into my room his face fell.

"You don't like the present Nee-san?"

"No I love it." I told him earnestly. "I was just surprised that you could read my mind so well because this is exactly what I wanted." He grinned and ran out of my room and down the hall yelling

"She likes it! She likes it!" I rolled eyes. My eyes fell on the sickle. I could feel a slow, evil, grin making its way across my face.

"OH HELL YES!! THIS GOING TO BE _GOOD_!!" I yelled. Grabbing the sickle, I ran downstairs feeling very good and very evil. I jumped down the last part of the staircase and landed with a small thump from the floor. I slowed myself to a very eager walk. I was still grinning evilly.

"Hey! Mom, Dad. I have to try this new weapon out. See you."

"Don't kill anybody!" my mom yelled after me.

"I promise!" I yelled back. I managed to make it out the door before letting out a shout and breaking into a run. I _had_ to try this sickle out. I felt shiver of excitement run down my back. Mentally I rubbed my hands together as if I was making an evil plan.

"Heheh." I was already thinking of ways to use the sickle. I was also going to make Neji practice with me because he could always use Rotation to black anything that comes to close to his person. I started jumping from tree to tree. Before I knew it I was at the meeting spot. Being me, I tripped over a branch, grabbed onto another one rolled over it (A/N like Rock Lee did in the forest of death) and using me chakra, stood upside-down on the branch. I ended up right in front of Neji who didn't even notice me until three minutes until after I started talking a mile a minute.

"Hey Neji I just got this new sickle and because it is my birthday you must train with me and the sickle and don't even try weasel out of it because I will slice you with the sickle and you will be in pain speaking of the sickle do you want to see it? Come on do you? Do you?" I jabbered so fast I don't even think I heard myself. Somehow Neji did.

"You need to talk slower Tenten and yes I guess if it would get you to calm down; I would like to see your new sickle. However I have to give you something first. Okay?" he asked evenly. I dropped down in front of him.

"Okay." I said wondering what he was going to give me.

**Okay four pages. Not bad. Hey I wonder what Neji will give Tenten, Don't you?**

**REVIEW!! PLEASE!! I swear I will star writing the next chapter soon!! Or as fast as I can with school and homework. XP. Review anyway. Please?**

**-Jungle. **


End file.
